


Ghost Hound Threesome

by Yomidark



Category: Shinreigari GHOST HOUND
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto x Masayuki x Tarou threesome. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hound Threesome

He really wasn't sure how it all started. Maybe it was something Masayuki said. He liked to tease and provoke, after all. He was sure enough Tarou couldn't have a blame in this. He didn't…did he? Though, he and Masayuki were really friendly later…

Well, it was a little too late to place the blame, Makoto thought. Their "activities" together had already take an… interesting twist for a while, after all. And Makoto, as much as he would never admit it, especially in front of Masayuki, could never say he wasn't enjoying it.

The particular "incident" had already become a habit. Again, Masayuki would usually start it, though he definitely had the implicit, silent participation of the other two.

Makoto was usually his favorite target, though not even Tarou managed to slip away once in a while. Once he started, it was a matter of seconds until they laid naked on the floor, or jeez, even the mountain terrain.

"Still, I must admit I was really surprised back then." Masayuki said suddenly. "That Tarou was bigger than me. Well, I guess that's where all his height went, heh."

"Masayuki." Tarou said the others name, looking down shyly.

"Aah, no need to be shy, Tarou, after all we did." A bit of irony could be heard in his voice.

"Still, the bigger one was Makoto, eh? You got me on that one… well, maybe that's why he always ends on top."

"Yeah." Makoto grunted. "Like you don't enjoy it." As he spoke, his hips drove hard inside Masayuki.

"I never said I didn't." Masayuki face twisted in pleasure, his lower half being stimulate by Makoto's cock inside him.

"Good." Makoto replied satisfied, sharing a deep, weak kiss with Masayuki.

"Are you waiting for Makoto, Tarou?" Masayuki asked to the little one, who was watching them having sex. "You know I don't mind being tag-teamed by the two of you."

"N-no, that's okay, I'll wait until Makoto finish you and he's ready to do me…"

"Aah, as you wish. Makoto is pretty good after all, so I can see why you want to wait- ouch!" Masayuki shouted abruptly.

"Stop talking." Makoto snorted, thrusting particularly harder inside the other male.

"Ouch, that hurt even my ass, Makoto." Masayuki smirked, then he resumed, like nothing happened. "Still, it's not really a threesome if you just watch, don't you agree? Come here, Tarou…" He smirked as he gestured over to the other male.

One of his hands grabbed Taro's neck, pulling him against him. Their mouths crashed together, and Masayuki's tongue slipped into Tarou's.

"Mmph…" They kissed with a passion that left Makoto enchanted. He observed the point where their mouths collided, and he could very well imagine and hear their tongues playing together.

Suddenly, he used his arm to grip Masayuki's neck, pulling him closer to him. Masayuki's upper body lifted and he was now sitting on his knees. Taro, who was in front of him, could completely see his naked body.

"Suck him." Makoto said, holding and fucking him at the same time. "Suck him, Taro. He's going to come soon."

"Oh, someone got hot watching us making out, huh?" Masayuki said sarcastically, but his expression and voice suddenly changed, as Tarou's lips went straight for his dick.

Even for someone like Masayuki being sucked and fucked at the same time was a bit too much, and all he managed from that point onward were moans of pleasure. It surely didn't help that Makoto was such a good fucker and Taro was definitely sucking him with passion and experience that you couldn't place in such a tiny boy.

Without Masayuki talking, their sex proceeded without interruptions, Makoto continuing to thrust harder, forcing Masayuki's dick into Tarou's accepting mouth. He soon came, and all he could manage were a few incoherent words before coming inside Tarou's mouth.

It wasn't Tarou first blowjob, so there was nothing surprising, still, considering Makoto thrusts ended up pushing his dick deeper into his Tarou's mouth than he was used to, Masayuki couldn't help but feel a little surprised by the small boys' capacity.

"Aah, so good." The boy in the middle said satisfied, and as Makoto let him go he fell softly on the floor, still panting.

Makoto and Tarou looked at him, and they couldn't help but to make as funny expression, seeing how happy their friend was.

"Uh, you are the same, no shame at all." Makoto said.

"Look who's talking, maybe I should get Tarou to make out with me again." He chuckled. Makoto grunted, turning his head at the other.

"Are you ready Tarou? Do I need to prepare you?"

"I'm fine… but don't you want to rest a little, Makoto?"

"I'm fine." He placed his hands on the other shoulder. "On the floor, spread your legs." He demanded sternly.

"Aaah, Makoto, such energy…" Masayuki commented, watching as Makoto positioned himself between Tarou's legs.

"Ahh…hnn." The smaller boy moaned, as Makoto entered in him

"You are really tight today."

"S-sorry."

"It's okay…I like it." He answered, thrusting rhythmically inside the other.

"Aaah, Makoto, you need to do more than that." Masayuki said, then suddenly, Masayuki voice could be heard behind Makoto "Like this…" One of his hand pressed slightly on the other butt-checks.

"Masayuki!" Makoto shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, relax." He said, as he leaned onto the back of Makoto's shoulder blade. His head rested softly on his shoulder as he got to work. "Let me, I'm sure Tarou will like it."

"Hmph." Makoto puffed in annoyance, but he didn't protest.

"It's good, right Tarou?" Masayuki smirked at the other.

"Y-yeah."

"You should feel Makoto's ass then, it's so hard and solid." He said, as he pressed his hand on it.

"Masa-"

"Don't worry." Masayuki whispered "I won't take your anal virginity, I know you want someone else to do it."

Makoto grunted in response. "One wrong move and I'll kill you." He threatened.

"M-Makoto." Tarou moaned.

"S-sorry Tarou, I'll start to move again." He said, picking up the pace again. "Here, let me." One of his hands gripped the other hard cock, starting to stroke it.

"Aaah… uhm." Tarou moaned. Being pounded my Makoto while he stroked him, and Masayuki watched from behind, playing with the other was making his blood boil, and he soon started to feel it.

"Makoto, I'm…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Oooh, the show is about to begin." Masayuki said in ecstasy as he hugged the other from behind. "Try to not leave anything out this time Makoto, alright?"

Makoto wanted to answer him, but he repressed the impulse, focusing on his feeling.

Masayuki's body against his, Tarou's body opening to him, they fit like a puzzle… he could hear their hearts. He probably loved both of them.

"Ahh..." With that pleased moan, their night of passion came to an end, as Makoto thrusted passionately another time into the other, depositing his seed inside of him, and Tarou came on his own stomach.

Makoto breathed hard, as he finally fell on Tarou, carefully to not crush him. They could stare into each other eyes.

"Ahaha, good job you two, it looks like you managed to come at the same time too, and that's hot. Though, Tarou you made a mess of yourself again. Do you want me to lick it all?"

"Masayuki?" Makoto called.

"Yes?"

"Stop fingering my ass…" He growled.


End file.
